Talk:Aberration
Category Could someone remove it from StarCraft Zerg campaign buildings, because I personally can't and I am VERY SURE it does not appear in StarCraft original. Andra2404 08:34, August 9, 2010 (UTC) There is an apparently inremovable "Category:StarCraft II Zerg units" written above the text. Could someone remove it ? Fixed.Andra2404 19:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Portrait Can someone get a better portrait from the map editor ? One of regular size? Could comeone get the portrait from here? I would take it myself, but Mr. Meco said that it would be better to use a video-extracting program, which I don't possess. Andra2404 14:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) A good video extraction program is FlashGot, although it only extracts about 3/4 of a youtube video. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Warcraft Reference I'm wondering if it should be mentioned that the Aberration likely takes physical inspiration from the Nerubians and Crypt Fiends from Warcraft 3. --ToaCodyNuva 19:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) They look more like bug-centaurs to me :) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:37, November 1, 2010 (UTC) That's what the Crypt Fiend unit in Warcraft 3 is. Look it up and see for yourself. --ToaCodyNuva 01:47, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Assimilated Terrans? Should the Aberrations created by Zagara be considered assimilated Terrans rather than infested given they can be produced directly by Larvae? Hydralisks are the assimilated form of Slothien after all and are not just infested Slothien. Does the wiki recognize any difference between infested and assimilated anyways? --Shadow Archon (talk) 03:53, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :The aberration fits the definition of both infested (as per WoL) and assimilated (as per HotS), hence why I've updated the zerg breed template for a standard ground strain (assimilated) and infested terran (infested). The infested/assimilated divide is a bit tricky in that a lot of it comes from what fans have put together rather than outright statements, but it's noted where it's relevant on respective articles (e.g. infested protoss, the hyper-evolutionary virus article, etc.) rather than having "assimilation" and "infestation" articles in of themselves.--Hawki (talk) 06:30, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not very expert, but for assimilate the species the Zerg don't infest them first and then they assimilate it? The Terran was infested and in HotS finally the specie was assimilated (becaming the Aberration), the Aberration of WoL are the "prototypes" the last infestation before the assimilation (this is what I understand)--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 10:54, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :::More or less. "Assimilation" and "infestation" differ as far as we can tell, but to my knowledge, there hasn't been an outright statement on the difference. To clarify, zerg species that have been assimilated (e.g. the slothein) can be reproduced at will through larvae (hydralisks). No doubt slothein could be assimilated as well, but yes, the slothien are indeed a case of an assimilated species. In contrast, a species that is infested will serve the zerg, but the zerg can't make more of that species at will. For instance, infested terrans in SC1. They could be infested, but the zerg couldn't build their own infested terrans through larvae. So, by SC2, the aberration has been stated to be an infested terran that has undergone extreme mutation, and by HotS, we can assume that at least in Zagara's brood, they've been assimilated, since they can now be produced at will.--Hawki (talk) 12:14, May 6, 2015 (UTC)